


Experience of a Lifetime

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant - Freeform, Dancing, Erotic dancing, F/F, I Blame Youtube, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kara Danvers - Freeform, alternate timeframes, i will die with this ship, is there such a thing as strip dancing?, supercat, supercat all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Written by me, co written and proofread for mistakes by my sister, heroesandhearttrobs. Here on ao3.Few things to note. This is set in an alternate time where Kara came to Earth on time, and joined Catco as an assistant and worked her way up to reporter and is working up to more in the company. Cat is not in Catco, Cat is a dancer. A beautiful dancer. She can, and will, teach Kara a thing or two, if you know what I mean…Because of the alternate timeline, a Cat is 32 and Kara is 24. So that's it. With that in mind, let’s bring on the fun! (steeples fingers slyly).This is rated explicit, and there is a poster coming along with this. Enjoy guys, this is Cat Grant, as you've never imagined her before. I dare you to try and watch an episode of the show now without thinking about her like this, I know I can't.





	1. A Dance To Remember...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't physically explain what the fuck made me think this up, I have a messed up brain.

Posters. Billboards. Artwork. And a name. What a name. Catherine Grant.

It was the biggest dance wave to hit National City in years, and tickets were already sold out worldwide to simply see her for a moment. 

Kara tried to ignore it. She was a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media, run by owner and boss, Snapper Carr. It was a pay check to her rent, Kara did her job well. But finding a story, so it seemed, wasn't easy these days. Except for today.

Kara had been given two tickets to see this Catherine, front row seats no less, to what was rumoured to be the biggest dance group ever. People claimed that there was no other like her, nobody better, nobody hotter, and they seemed right, if the posters were any indication.

Kara held those tickets close against the fall chill outside, despite not really having any real desire to go. Sure, this Catherine, she seemed exciting. Interesting. Mild interest to Kara. But she had to report, as was her job. She was getting paid to do this. To go interview this woman that the whole world was calling things like ‘hot!’ ‘Simply on fire!’ ‘Shes a cougar!’.

Kara had to admit interest, but would rather be at home. Sure, Catherine was hot. Hot as hell. But hot for anyone else with hot blood. Not alien blood form a dead planet. This was not Kara's time and place to be all hot and bothered over a beautiful, and amazingly good dancer. This was work. Kara believed that for all of 5 minutes as she took her seat in the showfloors front row reserved for TV and journalists and reporters and cameras. 

Kara showed her badge to a few security that asked and settled in, waiting, and wondering how a 32 year old woman would dance with 12 men for a whole hour and a half. The age was not it. It was the dancing. 90 minutes with a 20 intermission in between. Kara had to wonder how she’d hold up, since Kara herself would be exhausted on Krypton after 10 minutes of ballroom dancing. But then, world professional stood for a lot, Kara assumed. And so did 4 Goldstep Awards. 

When the lights went out, Kara stood with everyone else, and looked around. It took a minute, and Kara heard the movement of silky fabric and high heels, and smiled a bit. This was fun, she had to admit. It was the silk skirt that brushed inches from her waist that made her gasp slightly. So close to her. It had to be her. She was the only female dancer in the group. 

Kara got a whiff of some kind of sandalwood perfume, and shook her head at the intake, suddenly feeling overheated. Was the room ten degrees hotter? Had someone turned it up?

The room turned silent. No clapping, no lights, no sounds of any kind. Someone moved into position. Someone flicked a red light. And then the tapping began. Shoes tapping. The men. All of them. And then the lights went up and revealed her and turned white, and Kara ripped the ticket in her hands. Holy shit.


	2. The Edge of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song choices for this part of the story are : On the Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga, and Sexy Boy- Air. I don't own the songs, I just can’t get over how perfectly they fit into this, credit goes to the artists behind it. Also, if you want, any further inspiration, and this is where this whole idea came from, you can you to YouTube and find the pro male dance with Julianne Hough, of Dancing WithThe Stars. I own nothing of it, and all credit goes to them. You’re all amazing, you inspired this!
> 
> Enjoy part 2, parts 3 and 4 to come up respectively tomorrow and the day after. Enjoy this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no explanation for my supercat addled mind anymore. I just... don't know anymore. Supercat rules!

Kara crumpled the ticket in her palm, staring in shock at finally seeing this woman in real life. 

Now Kara knew she was attracted, with Kryptonians it was normal, but this…

The news and media about her was a damn understatement. 

Kara didn't know what to stare at first, or how not to. Well, not blatantly at least. The hair. The shoes. The outfit. The long bare legs. Kara truly didn't know where to look.

Kara watched the black silk move and twist around long bare legs and soon realized she was in fact doomed, if this would continue for very much longer. Kara didn't know if she would survive this, honestly, and clutched her hands together behind her back, so that she wouldn’t fist her hands because of this Catherine.

This Catherine Grant. Cat. Her name was Cat. And my god she was a cougar. Hotter than any of the posters or billboards she’d seen in the last few days and weeks. This was… a vision. 

—

Kara watched the flips and twists in awe, shocked at both this woman’s beauty and flexibility, and her attitude. She looked… ready to kill. Hungry. Like a tiger on the prowl, a lynx ready to jump on these half dressed males. At one point it looked like she would.

Kara gasped when she flipped over with the help of these men, and cringed internally, her heart palpitating in her steel wound chest when she slid half way across the floor on her knees, and once on her 4 inch high heels. Let alone the quick foot work. Kara could barely keep up watching, even with her alien vision. By the point of intermission Kara was done, wondering how she’d make it through the other half. She hadn't sat down once, and neither had anyone else.

Kara watched while everything went dark, these men crowded around her like slaves waiting for her orders, and then soft lifting came on and she was gone. The men were there, but she was gone. Just like that. 

Outside the showroom Kara was offered drinks and snacks, but refused. She wouldn’t mind, but she couldn’t. She was vibrating too much. Shaking, almost. She still couldn’t quite believe what she’d just seen. 

Kara felt on fire. Literally. 

The second half began much as the first, new songs, new dances, new styles. It was flaming, and fire, and ice at the same time. All of this. Kara was internally burning alive, aroused beyond comprehension by this woman. And she shouldn’t be. She didn’t know this Cat. Not even a little. It wasn’t as if she knew anything about her. And yet the attraction was insane. Kara simply, blatantly, wanted her.

Kara watched as Cat moved, trying not to react physically to it and stay as she was, clutching her notepad tightly in her hands, and gripped tighter yet as Cat walked close to her, in the hands of one of the men, twisting and spinning every which way, and then was left to be alone in her place. 

Kara stopped breathing as Cat looked her over, and then reached forward and ran her hands down Kara’s arms in one fluid movement, down to her hips and then stood back up and turned away, smiling brightly, leaving people catcalling and whistling around Kara, who was trying not to fall over and stay on her now jelly like legs. 

Kara would have survived better if that had been it, but Cat’s skirt swung back and hit her waist, the beads clinking and hitting against her in little pecks of sensation. Kara sighed physically, and then blushed as she realized that had been vocal. Cat, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice. Thank god.

-

 

Kara followed the signs to the interview balcony and tried to focus on walking straight. It seemed that even for a Kryptonian, this was an impossible task, she realized after tripping on a power cord and a few feet later up the stairs on the foot of a light stand.

That dance had gotten no better after that clearly sexual performance, and now Kara knew she didn’t do that often. Only a rare few got the treatment from her. Kara had been lucky. Or maybe not, if her legs were any indication.

Kara sat down awkwardly in a random seat, figuring no one had come yet, and would arrive soon. She had a few minutes, after all, before the time stated. Kara removed her notepad and pen and recorder, and smiled to herself. Damn, tonight had been fun after all.

She waited a minute, writing some things down, barely noticing as nobody else sat down, and then looked up at the sound of heels, and a newly familiar sandalwood perfume.

Cat.

Catherine Grant.

The one and only.

Kara sat up instinctively, feeling utterly small compared to this amazing dancer, and didn’t notice that nobody else had sat down for an interview until then. 

Cat settled beside her and crossed her legs as she relaxed into her seat, smiling kindly but in a way that clearly said she knew she was stunning.

‘’So, Kara Danvers, is it?’’

‘’Yes. Uh, from Catco Magazine.’’ Kara said after a second of focusing on fixing her voice before she stuttered and embarrassed herself immensely. Around this goddess, it wouldn't be very easy. 

Kara fired off a few questions, and got simple yes or no answers in return, not much elaboration except on certain questions. Simple things. It went rather well. 

‘’Well you obviously love doing what you do, otherwise you wouldn’t be such a pro at it. Can I ask how you got into this? If you don't mind answering?’’

For a minute Cat went silent, looking at the theatre below them, and then smiled and looked back, meeting Kara’s eyes from beneath long dark lashes and with a blinding white feline grin. ‘’I dance to obsess. To capture. To trap. I want to be wanted.’’

—

Famous words. Kara smiled at her notepad as she walked home in the late evening darkness with the moon behind her, lighting her way. How she’d survive this night, she really didn’t know.

 

Kara spent a few hours writing on her tablet, fixing up her interview details and quotes she’d received, along with a tasteful description of everything, and physically had to stop twice during the process to go… relieve the tension. That was new, even to Kara, she realized. Nobody had ever affected her this much. 

Kara shut off her tablet, grabbed her phone, and went to bed. It was done. This was over now, she could go back to normal life. Right? Right.

The second Kara closed her eyes she saw the whole thing again. Kara got no sleep that night. Not a moment of it.

Well, she knew one thing for certain. She’d have no problem talking about the experience to her boss or anyone else. Because she’d never be able to stop thinking about it in her life.


	3. And She Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter. Dance Again- Jennifer Lopez. Again, I don’t own the song. I just think it fits. I hope you guys like it, and the finale, and where it gets steamy, is up by tomorrow night. Enjoy, -superkara

Kara walked into Catco happily that morning. Well it had been a fairly long night with thinking about it all, and trying to get Cat, and her bare legs, out of her own mind, but on the other side she had a story. She had done her job, that was what mattered. Nothing else mattered. 

Her blatant attraction to Cat didn’t matter. So she’d almost had a physical orgasm from the vision of Cat alone twice that night. So she’d barely had any sleep. Well, at least she’d done her job. 

Kara walked past Snapper’s desk and dropped the folder onto the stack of stories in a pile, waiting for his approval, and made her way to her office, and stopped half way in the process of hanging up her blazer over her chair back when she saw the small white envelope placed in her mail tray along with a few papers and notes she had for work this morning.

Placing her bag down, Kara picked up the envelope and looked it over. No address. No design. No name. Just Kara Danvers. Just her name. Written on the front in italic lettering, beautifully handwritten. Kara didn’t know what to think. Who's was this? She hadn’t expected any mail.

Kara settled into her chair and slipped a nail under the Edge of the envelope, sliding the paper apart easily. She flipped open the flap and stopped at the words written on the edge, following the seam of the paper. 

‘You've only got one life, this I've learned. Use it fully.’

Kara reread that twice. She’d heard it before, but she wasn’t sure where. Kara opened the envelope more and peeked inside, finding one familiar ticket. Kara gasped, and removed it carefully, her mind racing. 

Who the hell had found this? And why give it to her? How was there still a ticket to see Catherine Grant even available in this city? Kara dropped the envelope on the table, looking over the ticket carefully. Another front row seat, for tonight's show. But not as a reporter this time. Just as a viewer. Who had found this? 

Kara looked up as Snapper walked in with her folder and smiled. He never smiled, Kara realized as she rose from her seat to greet him.

“Good work, ponytail.’’ He said, smiling faintly. “You did well.’’

“Thank you. Um, did you see who delivered this envelope?’’ Kara asked, holding it and the ticket up. “Do you know who it's from?’’

“I don't. I just saw it was for you. There was no address, and it came with all the other mail at the front this morning. Why?”

“Someone gave me a ticket for the show again. For tonight. I want to know how the ticket was gotten, when they are all sold out everywhere.’’

“Look ponytail. I don't know who sent it. All I know is they obviously want you to go see it. I know you've seen it already because of the interview, which I want to discuss with you, but I say you should go if you want to. According to your writing, it was a very good show, so go. Enjoy it. People would jump through fire to go see this Catherine dance. You don't have to go, obviously, but if I were you I'd take the chance. Her routines change nightly, something new. Go. Have a good night, you've certainly earned it.’’

———

Kara sighed as she settled into her seat, no notepads, no pens, no recorder in her bag. This time she was here to enjoy it. That was all. And she would. She was excited, and she wasn’t sure that was a good thing, considering. 

The curtains fell, the lights went down low, and then the familiar tapping began, and Kara was on her feet automatically, along with everyone else. And the second the lights went up, Kara ripped the tissue she was holding this time. Kara had expected black, that damn black outfit. Not a sexy gold and red salsa dress that ended barely an inch below her hip on the left and hit her knee on the right. 

Hmm. New song. New dance moves. New flips. Well, this was gonna be fun. 

Again Kara couldn’t help herself from staring at Cat. Her hips. Her body. Her beauty. Well, it was kind of the point, to stare at her. That was the whole idea. But it surely wasn’t meant to be arousing to such a physical point. By the first intermission after 30 minutes of dance, Kara had to hold her hands behind her back to avoid running her palms over her thighs, something she’d quickly found out she’d been doing within the first 5 minutes. 

Kara also realized within the first few minutes, and this added to her inability to keep her hands still, who had in fact sent the ticket. And, that the teasing move she’d gotten last night from Cat hadn’t been a tease.

Cat had sent that ticket. She’d requested Kara back. And Kara really didn’t want to let herself wonder about it. She couldn't be right, could she? Did she dare imagine that?

No, certainly not.

No. No. It couldn’t be.

—

The next half of the show, including the intermission, happened in a wild blur. Kara couldn’t think. She was dizzy with emotion, curiosity, arousal. Even slight fear. Was this a stupidly wrong thought? Could it really be? Did Kara dare hope on such a fantasy?

Only after the show ended, and Kara made it from the showroom to the main theatre lobby on barely movable legs, thankful beyond reason for her Kryptonian powers to hold her up, Kara took a deep long breath, running a hand through her wavy blonde curls while she leaned against the wall.

Kara sighed and laughed a little, smiling to herself. Oh god, what had she gotten herself into?

“So, you did show up after all.’’

Kara looked up, startled, and gasped at seeing Cat strut towards her, her dress flowing behind her, and fought hard to contain the needy whimper that nearly escaped her lips due to the sight.

“You sent the ticket.” Kara guessed, her voice barely above a whisper. “Why?’’

“Because I wanted you to enjoy the show. Properly. Not when you're working. And besides, I can tell you liked it.’’

“I did, you're right about that. But why would you send me this? Why me?’’ Kara asked tentatively, wondering if she was wading into deep water with that question. 

“I… was curious if I would see you tonight. But you returned. I didn’t have a second ticket for a friend, though. I hope that’s alright.’’ Cat said with a soft but searching gaze, dark green eyes boring deep into Kara. 

“I… uh, I came alone last night as well. I didn’t bring a friend.’’ Kara said with a little blush.

“Oh. I see.’’ Cat said, and Kara really tried to ignore the dark purr in Cat’s voice. “Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed the show.’’

“I did. It was wonderful. You are such an incredible dancer. I don’t know how on earth you do all that, in heels no less.’’

“I've been doing it for years. It comes naturally now. I would talk, but I have to go. It’s been wonderful to meet you, Kara Danvers. I certainly hope you find what you’ve been searching for.”

“Yes, of course. It’s been wonderful to meet you. I'll give you glowing reviews.’’

“I would hope so. I certainly try to give the best. Thank you for coming, it means so so much.’’

Kara watched Cat turn and leave, and turned to leave herself. Well, that was that. And Kara was lost between grateful or disappointed at that thought. 

“Oh, and Kara?”

Kara flipped back and smiled brightly, staring at Cat expectantly, dying internally from the sight. “Yes?’’

“Be yourself. Never take anything for granted. Take a risk once in a while. Don’t be afraid to dive.”


	4. Take a Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Alegria. I don't know the artist, it's the song from cirque du soleil. I've always loved the song, and couldn’t help myself but see Cat dance to this. I mean, it’s so beautiful. Anyways, the song is credited to them, belongs to them, not me. I simply couldn't resist it's such a beautiful piece. Other than that, this is sadly the end of this story, and I truly think I did it justice. Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Any requests? Send them my way on tumblr or leave it in the comments and I'll do my best. The one other thing I want to note, for anyone's confusion in the end, Cat takes a sort of sabbatical from her dancing career, to focus on life more deeply. A life that involves Kara through and through. The rest… well, it’s something I've never read before so I thought I'd try it out. Enjoy.

“I've got another story for you to cover, ponytail. You up for it?” 

“Give it to me. I'll get. To it as soon as I finish the paperwork on my desk.” Kara said, accepting the folder from Snapper as she passed by to her office, and slipped through the slightly ajar doorway, leaving it open behind her. 

What…?

Kara stopped midway in the door, the plain white sleek box on her desk coming as a new shock, not to mention the dark red silk ribbon around the edge of a corner of it. Kara stepped up to her desk slowly, her mind going back to last night, to Cat’s blinding smile, and she stopped, settling into her chair weakly. 

Clearly the ticket last night had been her doing, she’d confirmed that. Would she have sent this too? There was no other reason that Kara could feasibly think of…

Her hands were on the box immediately, even though she was slightly shaky. If this was Cat’s doing… what did that mean now? What was she trying to do…?

Kara lifted the box lid slowly, shaking, and gasped as the colours underneath sparkled in her vision. Kara gently placed the lid down beside her on the floor and reached into the box to touch the fabric. A dress. And what a dress, even. Blinding red, and sparkling with a million diamonds in it. Layer upon layer of silk and satin. Kara smiled despite her shock and lifted it out of the box, watching the glittering fabric unravel into her lap.

This was… Kara had no words for this. Simply beautiful. And very very sexy. Kara stood to hold it up against her, and stopped, noticing the note that fell off the fabric and down to land on the floor. Kara gathered the dress in one hand and reached down for the note, immediately noticing the same italic handwriting. Cat. Again. This was all her doing. 

Kara sat back and smiled to herself, reading over the fancy red and white note. 

‘I want to dance, and love, and dance, again. Come dance with me tonight at the theatre. I hope the dress is to your liking. Included is another ticket, I hope you decide to dive tonight. I'll be waiting. - Catherine’

Kara sat back into her seat with an audible groan. That was… there was no mistaking her meaning, even with however subtly she had worded it, to be casual about it. It was obvious that it wouldn’t be only a dance. Not a chance in hell.

 

—

Kara kept pulling at the dress, even as she stood straight as yet another show began. Kara was terrified, and intrigued, shocked, and aroused all at the same time, all at once, all together. And this time, when the lights fell to Cat, Kara almost fainted from the sight alone.

Cat. Red. Flaming red and not much of it. Basically enough to cover her where she needed, and a shimmering gold skirt with flames of blue as she moved. Kara was lost. Totally and completely lost. There was no way she’d survive this. Not tonight. And she had a backstage pass that Cat had so thoughtfully included along with her VIP ticket. Yep, Kara was doomed. 

And… Cat could sing, beautifully at that, Kara now realized. That wasn’t good for her exploding Kryptonian heart either. Kara watched in complete silence as Cat sang the first few sentences to a beautiful song that Kara actually knew and loved listening to, and then she started her dance again. And Kara died in her spot. Cat looked… angelic, almost. And devilish at the same time. This had to be the devils work, what had Kara done to deserve such beautiful, stunning torture?

Kara watched the dance without moving, furiously trying not to blush when Cat’s eyes locked onto hers for a few seconds in between dances and moves, and failed multiple times in the process. 

The whole event passed in a blur of wild emotions for Kara, and she physically felt weak the second she got out of the showroom, and took a seat at the bar to calm herself, or try to. It was not working. Sitting her thinking about it just made the whole thing ten times worse on her mind. She was actually shaking. Vibrating. The glass of water in front of her sat untouched, she wasn’t sure she could hold it now without breaking it in her grasp from the sheer adrenaline and nervousness floating through her veins. It was making her lightheaded even. Or maybe that was just because she wasn’t breathing. 

When she looked up at a now familiar clicking of heels and saw Cat walk towards her, Kara made a sound. There was no way she couldn't, not like this. Not with the sight before her. 

“Shush now, we don't want anyone thinking something’s happening behind the scenes.” Cat said with a soft chuckle and helped Kara from her high barstool, placing a hand softly on her lower back as she did, guiding her to the back where she came from previously. 

“What exactly is happening behind the scenes here, um…”

“First, call me Cat. And second, you can't deny your feelings to me. We both know you want this. You are attracted to me, I can tell by your attitude. Nothing has to happen, you can walk away and I won't hold it against you, but please, don’t lie to me and tell me you don’t want this.”

“I…” Kara looked into Cat’s eyes for a moment as the stopped by a doorway and Cat slipped it open to reveal a dark but beautiful studio for practicing. 

“Kara…” Cat said gently, but it was an order nonetheless.

“I do want this, yeah.”

“Then dance with me, Kara.” Cat said and stepped inside onto the beautiful dark hardwood floors, holding a hand out to Kara, a blatant invitation to either stay on the shore, or dive in. 

Kara, chose to dive, for the first time in her life, and put her hand in Cat’s. and it was the scariest thing she’d ever done, besides flying. Not that she did it much, but this was scarier than that, even. 

The second the door was closed, Kara was pinned to the mirrored wall and Cat was flush against her, Cat’s lips insistent over her own. 

Kara moaned, she was unable not to, and sighed loudly when Cat took her hands and pinned them above her head, making her back arch. 

“I want you. I have since the first time I saw you standing there in your plaid shirt and burgundy slacks, Kara Danvers, with those nerdy glasses on your nose. You just… god you’re infuriating.”

“I am?’’ Kara asked breathlessly.

“Yes. I can't get you out of my head. I need to but I can’t.”

“Good to know I'm so addictive.” Kara laughed, and Cat just smirked against her lips.

“Silly girl.” Cat said, and Kara felt Cat push her weight flat against herself and moaned again as Cat grasped both of her hands in one and trail her free hand down Kara’s body, down past her dress hem and underneath. “And so ready.”

“You’re fault.” Kara whispered, then gasped as she felt Cat’s fingers slip beneath the edge of her thong and over her skin, which was already insanely sensitive due to her alien DNA. This, Cat, right here in her insanely sexy dance dress, was not helping her cause. Kara gasped when she felt Cat slip first one, then two fingers inside her, and then push. Kara’s head fell back against the mirror, and she let out some kind of a strangled gasp, combined with a moan and a cry all at the same time.

Kara stayed there like that, panting wildly, for maybe 5 minutes while Cat did what she was clearly so very good at. All the words she’d said made sense now.

‘I dance to obsess, to be wanted.’

She’d certainly accomplished that. The rest… well Kara couldn’t exactly complain now could she? Cat was making her every fantasy of the last few days come to light, Kara realized. And that, well Kara didn’t need any more than that. 

“You’re fast, you’ve been wanting this all day, haven't you? That's why you're already there, already on the crest. You've been tempting yourself with visions all day long.” Cat said, smiling as Kara basically gave out beneath her, right on the verge of an orgasm after, Cat was right, teasing herself with the idea all day long.

Kara just nodded, unable to speak now. She didn’t dare, her voice would be unrecognizable. 

Cat smirked and kept pushing, teasing, tempting, and Kara basically cried out her name and went slack against the mirror, her head falling back as she came, her heart going a mile a minute from it.

“Cat. Cat… oh god.” Kara whispered after a minute, running her hands through her hair once Cat let go of her wrists. “Cat.”

“Shush now. It’s okay. Breathe…” Cat said softly and leaned against her, holding Kara while she recovered. 

For a minute Kara just held on, breathing through it, and then moved her hand from Cat’s wrist to her stomach, moving slowly downward, teasing her, tempting Cat herself just as Cat had.

Cat, for her part, just smiled and stared deep into Kara's eyes while she moved her hand, under she felt Cat, just as she’d imagined Cat would be, all ready and perfect, and needing. 

Kara slipped two fingers inside her and Cat brought her hand to the railing to hold on, and Kara smiled now, bringing her other hand around Cat’s waist to hold her upright in her arms, flush against her. 

Kara pressed her thumb against Cat, and the older woman whimpered and hid her face in Kara’s shoulder. Kara grinned and bit her lip at this, and kept it up, teasing Cat quickly, maybe using a tiny bit of that alien power to bring Cat even closer, faster. 

It took Cat maybe 5 or 6 minutes, and when she did come, it was hard. And clearly she hadn't come like that in a while, the near shriek she let out obviously explains that this had to be better than what she knew she could experience. So was the way she nearly fell, her legs barely keeping her up.

Kara hugged her close, keeping her upright, and brought a hand into her hair, smoothing out the frazzled ends, quietly praising her. 

After a minute Cat looked up, a truly feline grin on her face, and laughed.

“Well, I did intend to get my stuff and take you home, but this works too.”

“I… I don't have plans.” Kara said, still somewhat breathless.

“Well then, are you ready for the experience of a lifetime? Kara, are you ready to dive?”

“I… I think so, yes.”

——

“So, my 10:15. Tell me why you’re so special.” Kara said softly, her dark blue eyes boring into Cat’s beautiful green ones.

“I think some people know that already, but not as well as you.” Cat said with a sly grin, devoted to Kara only, and laughed a bit.

“Well then, Catherine Grant, let’s talk.” Kara said and stepped back into her office, letting Cat walk past her before closing the glass doors to her conveniently already fogged up glass walls, and stopped, looking at Cat. Even in a suit, the woman was stunning beyond comprehension. Kara stood and looked her over simply for a moment. She hadn’t seen Cat in about 7 months, after a dance event internationally, her last before this two year break she had in the dance world. And so Cat had come here. And she looked… Kara had no words for this beautiful woman.

“I've missed you.” Kara said barely, her hands itching to touch this woman. She’d been wanting to ever since Cat stepped on that plane to Europe 7 long months ago. And Kara had been dutiful here at home, building this company, becoming the CEO she’d always wanted to be.

“I've missed us. But no longer.” Cat responded, barely a whisper, and stepped up to Kara, leaning up against her, pinning Kara between the door and herself. “I've needed you so much.” Cat said and kissed Kara then, and Kara did whimper at the contact, bringing her hands around Cat’s tiny waist, hugging her closer. 

Kara kissed her like her life would end without it, and only smiled when Cat’s hands came to her hair and tugged at the pin, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders in a thick silky mass of colour. Kara just groaned when Cat brought her fingers to the buttons on Kara’s blazer and tugged them open, and revealed the blinding blue suit underneath to the morning sun streaming into the office. 

“Hello super girl.”

“Welcome home, Cat.” Kara said in response to Cat’s admittedly hungry stare, and pulled her up off the ground with her superstrength to kiss her properly. “I love you so much.”


End file.
